My Prince Romeo! Whether I Like It Or Not!
by meyyu
Summary: ' Most girls get to have their Prince Charming ride up to them in a white horse and sweep them of their feet. Mine? He comes crashing into me with a black bike. Typical.' If thats not enough, the same day, two people, including the mystery boy, transfer to Miku's school! If she doesn't do something soon, her secret will be out? What to do, what to do?
1. Suprise Pacakge!

**_My Prince Romeo! Whether I Like It Or Not._**

* * *

**Chapter 1-****_Surprise Package_**

* * *

Most girls get to have their Prince Charming ride up to them in a white horse and sweep them of their feet. Mine? He comes crashing into me with a black bike. Typical. Oh well. I winced as I untangled myself from the wreckage that once was a bike. I brushed some debris that's was on my clothes, and reach up to help the boy. While I was trying to be the lady, what does the boy did? He slapped my hand away. Talk about rude! He brings himself up to full height, which is a couple of inches towering me. Even though I hate to admit it, he was the most handsome person I have ever seen. He had blonde hair that was probably shoulder length, but it was pulled up into a tiny, high ponytail. His bangs were slightly spiky, but at the same time, soft. Weird? Yes. He had alluring cerulean eyes, that were filled with pride and something else that clearly said he was pissed off. He was wearing black jeans, black converse, and a black tee. First thought that came to mind? Goth! We had a little glare off before he humphed and started to pick up his bike, fitting in some broken pieces back into their respective place. Before I could speak, he hopped onto his bike, and rode off. Well! Not even saying sorry! I sighed exasperated and started to walk to school, when I saw a item on the floor. It was part of the bike. I picked it up, and twirled it in my fingers. I started to run to catch up with the boy, but he was gone. I sighed, and gave up. I stashed the bike part in my bag, and walk to school.

As soon as I got there, I was attacked by the usual mob. I guess it is to be expected, seeing as I was a debutante. Yup. I am the sole daughter of the most richest family in Japan. It doesn't help that we are known for our looks and talents. I sigh as I push past through the crowd. I enter my classroom, not even stopping at my locker, knowing even more people will be there. I smooth my school uniform, which consists of white dress shirt with a collar, and over that, was a black blazer that was adorned yellow buttons and yellow stripes. We also wore ribbons tied into a bow style. We got to choose what color it would be. I chose the same color as my hair. The skirt was black at the top, but fades to white at the bottom, and at the very bottom, there was a black stripe. I wore thigh high black socks, and wore brown loafers, but at the moment, they were replaced by school-designated slippers. I put my bag onto a hook on my desk, and take out my notes, pretending to study. I blew a piece of hair out of my face.

Outside of_ Gakuen Fukuro_- Fukuro Academy- I was the exact opposite of my ' _perfect image_. ' I wore less formal clothes, play more boyish sports, and read manga. But in here, I am an all A+ student, and had to set an example for the rest of the school. Anyway, at the moment, other students were flooding into the classroom, surrounding my desk. Thank God the teacher- Takawasa-_sensei_- came in and told everybody to sit down. She was introducing two new students.

" They might not have much things in common with all of you, but you better treat them as an equal. They have also not been able to buy the uniform yet so don't mind that" she said. " Oh, and can you show them around? " She asked me.

" Of course sensei. I will make sure they have a warm welcome. " I said, giving a small smile. The teacher beamed at me.

" Thats exactly how you all should act! My best student! " She praised. I blushed slightly.

" I don't deserve that kind of praise. " I said sheepishly. She laughed.

" You deserve it more than anyone here! Anyway, you may come in! " She said to the duo. The door slides open, and as if slow motion, they came in. My heart skipped a beat. There, was two people, who looked like they were twins. Probably were. One thing that registered? I. Am. **_Screwed_**.

" Everyone please meet Len and Rin Kagamine. " Takawasa-sensei said. I gulped. None-of-the-less, I stood up, and went up to the front. The twins stared at me in shock. In front of me, was the boy I met this morning, and my best friend in non-smart mode.

" Nice to meet you two. I know we can be good friends. I will be your escort until you learn how to navigate through school life easily. My name is- " I started.

" Miku?! " Rin exclaimed. I had to work fast.

" Yes. Hatsune Miku. " I said. God help me.

* * *

( For the uniform, go here- . )


	2. How To Blow Up A Lab For Dummies

_**My Prince Romeo! Whether I like it or not!**_

* * *

_How To Blow A Lab Up For Dummies_

* * *

I, have the worst luck, in the world.

* * *

" Miku, is that seriously you?! Since when have you been a _debutante_?! " Rin demanded me as I showed her around the school.

" Since when did you have a _brother_?! " I shot back.

" Since when have you guys _known_ each other?! " Len interrupted, probably feeling left out.

" Kindergarten. And in all that time, you never found the time to tell your best friend you had a brother?! Whos a _tsundere_ I might add! " I demanded.

" Whats a tsundere? " Len asked, bewildered. I gasped.

" Thats like asking whats a _dog_! " I said, pointing an accusing finger at Len.

" Er...Miku likes watching anime. Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, _DO NOT_ criticize any of her faves. She will kill you. " Rin warned. A couple of people were looking at their classrooms, trying to get a glimpse of us. I immediately straighten up, and put on a smile.

" This is the first year hallway. You will probably only need to use this hallway to travel to lunch, gym, or the library. Now, you probably will need to introduce yourselves to your teachers. I will take you to those who don't have a homeroom class. First, lets go to the gym teachers. " I said. Rin and Len don't say a word as I lead them toward the gym. Once we got their, I lead Rin through the girls locker room seeing as you have to enter the gym from there. There was no other entrance. Len was on his own to navigate through the huge boys locker room. We got outside in less than 5 minutes, but we had to wait an additional 10 minutes for Len to come out.

" Its like a maze in there! " Len said, horrified. I rolled my eyes, and knock on the office.

" Enter. " said a gruff voice. I twisted the knob open, and shield my eyes on instinct. Len and Rin however, weren't accustomed to our gym teacher, so they got full blast. He was shining a bright lamp onto us. " Names. " he demanded.

" Hoju-sensei, you have known me for years. " I sigh. " I used to help you out on your cases. "

" Oooh! Miku-chan! " He exclaimed. He chuckled, and turned the lamp off. " What brings my favorite student here? "

" I am showing these two around school, and thought that they should introduce themselves. Kagamine-chan, Kagamine-kun, meet Hoju-sensei. He used to be a world-famous detective before retiring and becoming a gym teacher. " I explain. " Hence the lamp. "

" New recruits? Wait a minute...the lass looks familiar. " He said, narrowing his eyes at Rin. I face-palmed.

" ...Rin Kagamine. " I said. The ex-detictive looked like he just came up with the person who commited a murder.

" Rin Kagamine! Thats it! I knew I could place you. " He said.

"...I don't want to admit your my uncle anymore. " I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

" This is your uncle?!_ Just how famous is your family_?! " Len, who was silent, demanded.

" Hmmm...I could buy the white house if I wanted, on my chore money. " I said, smiling. When I looked over, Len was staring at me, a purple aura surronding him.

" Spoiled Bra- " he started.

" Do you really wanna finish that sentence? " I said, smiling evilly.

" ...Rin, I don't think you should hang out with her anymore. " Len said. Rin and I both reach for his collar.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! " We both growled.

" Nothing! " He said quickly. Rin and I high-fived. Some kids started coming out for gym, and I put on my " _perfect image_ " again.

" Thank you very much, sensei. We should get going now! " I said, bowing. Rin did the same, and forced Len to do it too. " Come on. " I told them.

* * *

" You're weird. " Len informs me. We are currently eating on the school roof. No one except the School Council President is allowed here. Guess who that is? Yup, me.

" Gee, _thanks_. " I said sarcastically.

" One minute you're all Sleeping Beauty, and the next you're the Beast. " He said, pointing his chopstick at me.

" And if you called a girl, that wasn't me or Rin, the beast, you would be dead. " I told him, right after shoving his head towards his food.

" I _still_ can't believe we never met. Wouldn't you have come to Rin and my house, all the time? " Len asks, sticking an octopus wiener in his mouth.

" No. We spent most of our time either in Shibuya, Ikebukuro, or Tokyo. Sometimes Machida. " (( A/N SUPER-GALS REFERENCE! )) I said, nibbling on a piece of caviar.

" So, you are a debutante, a tomboy, and a gal? " Len said, rubbing his temples.

" Got a problem with it?! " I said, glaring.

" Actually, I do! " Len taunted. Pretty soon, we were around 2 inches apart, having a glare off.

" ...Miku? Am I interrupting something? " A voice asked. I whipped around to find my brother, smirking in the door way.

" Aniki! " I said. " Exactly what do you and your perverted mind think you were interrupting? "

" Hmmm maybe you and the new kid were about to get it on and- " He started, before he was hopping on one foot, nursing a sore one.

" _OOOOWWW_! " He cried.

" Serves you right. Anyway, meet Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin. Well, you already know Rin so- " I said.

" Rinny's here?! " He asked, grinning evilly.

" Am I invisible? " She replied.

" _RINNNNY_! " He shouted, diving toward her, and giving her a hug.

" _GET_. _OFF_. _MEEEEE_! " She shouted, trying to claw her way out of Mikuo's hug. I laughed. Rin and Mikou didn't have any feelings in " _that_ " way. They just had fun messing with each other. I sighed, as I pried them off of each other. This whole thing just got a lot harder with Mikou in the mix. Please, dear God, don't let the rest of the Vocaloids find out!

" Everybody, look at how Hatsune-san did it! Perfectly done! " My chemistry teacher, Kagome-sensei, says. We were supposed to make our own water and try to make chlorophyll. In 5 minutes, I was done. I had the rest of the period to myself now. I took out a book, and started reading.

" Hatsune-san. You can leave if you want. I don't think spending 85 minutes reading. " Kagome-sensei winked at me. I grin, and start to gather my stuff. I shoot Rin a look saying " Good luck! ", bowed, and left the class. I went up to the roof, and snatched my phone from my bag. I started mass-texting the Vocaloids. I guess I should explain who they were.

We are a group of kids- and the occasional adult like Gakupo-kun - who love to sing. We are a secret group, performing sometimes in a park, and leaving right after. So far, whenever we perform, we have masks on. It started with Rin and I. When we were 12, we always went to the park, and sang for people. Sometimes I brought my violin, other times a saxophone, once I even brought a trumpet. With instruments or without, we touched people's hearts. Then, Neru joined us. She is one of my other best friends. Then, came IA, Meiko, Kaito, Dell, Piko, Oliver, Miki, Teto, Haku, Gumi, Gakupo, Lily, Big Al, Rook, SeeU, CUL, and so much more. No one outside the Vocaloids knew who was in the group. There was a lot of false rumors saying that somebody who and who wasn't in the group. It is kinda ridiculous, to be honest.

*_**HI! THIS IS YOUR BELOVED MIKU-CHAN HERE~! Just kidding. I would go to hell before I said that. Anywhoo~ I was wondering if the next concert should be at 5:23 tommrow, after classes. What do you guys say?**_* I texted. I layed down, until I felt the buzz indicating I got a text. I opened my phone, and saw 5 texts already.

*_**Yoohoo~! And I think its great. I'll bring some sake to celebrate afterword! :D**_* ~Meiko

*_**Count me in.**_* ~Gakupo

***_Duh._*** ~Neru

*_**Hnn**_* ~Dell. Classic Dell.

*_**YAY~!**_* ~Kaito. Oh, Kaito. I was about to close my phone before I got a call from Rin.

" MIKU! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CLASS! Heh! That rhymes! " She giggled.

" THIS _ISN'T_ THE TIME FOR JOKES RIN! " Len shouted in the background.

" Your right! Miku! Len blew up the class! I think it might be poisonous, and the door is locked, and the windows won't budge, and won't break! " Rin said, just as a BOOM rumbled the school.

I hung up, and stuffed my phone in my bag. I climbed over the edge, and dropped. I caught the flag pole that was sticking forward, and swung. I saw the classroom, and everybody was gaping at me, staring through the smoke. I kept swinging, until I had enough momentum. I jumped towards the ledge, and landed on the very slim concrete. The kids were banging on the window. I looked at the windows, and found the problem. There was a gigantic piece of rubble lodged in between the windows. Once I got that unstuck, I opened the windows, and the smoke cleared out. I crawled in through the windows.

" Hatsune-san! That was incredible! " The teacher said. I ignored her, and barreled towards Len.

" What happened?! " I demanded. Len- who was covered from head to toe in soot- looked down at his shoes.

" U-um. Well, I was thinking how the process was really slow, and I decided I should speed it up by added some ricin, cause in my old school we experimented with it and- " He started, until the resounding _SLAP_ echoed around the room.

**Meyyu: HII~! Yesh! Finally finished :3 This is the, like second installment of My Prince Romeo! Whether I Like It Or Not! So, I made my friend beta-read this for me, and these were her comments.**

**~ WE GOT A BADASS OVA HERE! (( When Miku did all that stuff to get to the classroom. Lets be serious. None of us could have done that xDD ))**

**~ B*TCH SLAP! (( When Miku slapped the crap outta Len ))**

**She had more, but I put her more " appropriate " comments xD. And now time for replies!**

* * *

_To: hitsugaya-tomome-_

* * *

_Weird, right? I think Rin was just too embarrassed. XD Just kidding. At first, he wasn't gonna be a tsundere, but when I read your review, he automatically became one xD. So whenever he goes into tsundere mode, be proud! And thank you~!_

* * *

_To: awesome dt_

* * *

_Yesh, new fic! Even though I really should be working on my old ones ;-; They can :0 But, I feel sorry for them xD Len should have apoligized! :( But, that just contributes for my later evil- I mean perfectly nice plans! C: ( - evil smile. ) Yesh, she does know Rinny =3 They are BFFs. And thank you~!_

* * *

_To: MaxRide256_

* * *

_As always, thank you so much for reviewing and supporting~! Thank you!_

* * *

**Meyyu: And that, my minions- I mean readers, is ****_How To Blow Up A Lab Up For Dummies._**


	3. All's Fair in Hatred and War

**_My Prince Romeo! Whether I Like It Or Not!_**

**_All's Fair in Hatred and War._**

_SLAP_!

The whole class watched, shocked as the Student Council President stood there, her hand still in mid-air, and as both new students stood there, shocked. One of which was sporting a red hand print on his cheek.

" Are you an idiot?! RISIN IS POISONOUS! RISAN IS THE SAFE ONE! " The tealette shouted. ( **A/N Risin is real, but I don't think Risan is real xD** ) Len cradled his sore cheek with his right hand, and growled at Miku.

_Miku's POV_

Everyone- including myself -were shocked. I huffed, and went to the window. I hopped up onto the ledge, and started lowering myself. Thats when the teacher found her voice. She tried making me stop, but it was too late. I let go of the ledge, and landed at another window ledge. I then jumped onto a awning screen above the gardening club room. I launched myself back at the flag pole from which I dropped from. After I had enough momentum, I jumped back onto the roof. I called my chauffeur to pick me up early. I sent a text to Mikou that I'll be leaving without him. Of course, he protested. He didn't want to face Chikasu-chan, Mikou's newest, and biggest fan. In the end, he decided to skip with me. How he did it though, wasn't very subtle. Unless you call throwing a smoke bomb to leave the class subtle. I sighed. Oh Mikou.

3 Hours Later~

" Hatsune-_sama_. You have visitors. " Hasch-_chan_ tells me.

" Let them in. " I tell her. She bows, and leaves the room. I turn to the mirror, and fix my kimono. Today is traditional night, meaning that we are going to be eating traditional. My kimono was that of a princess, and had many layers. The first layer had a silver color, and delicate teal patterns to match my hair. The next layer was teal, with silver patterns. It kept on going on like that for a while. I fixed my hair in an elegant braids with two braids attached to it. ( **A/N Think of Miku's hair in Black Vow :D** ) I then stood up, picked up a silver and teal fan, and strolled out of the room, my kimono trailing behind me. I stopped in front of the living room door. I snapped open my fan to hide my jaw, as all princess do. Dear Lord, please don't let someone like Len find out about this. He already is calling me a brat. What would he say if he saw me now? I started thinking about Len, and his banana colored hair. So unnatural! It ticks me of! Well, I'm not one to talk. At least mines natural! I started listing everything that ticks me off about Len, and soon, I had a murder-like aura around me.

" M-Miku? What the hells wrong with you? " A voice said behind me, making me jump five feet in the air. Literally.

" Mikou! Don't scare me! " I scolded. I did a once over him. He was wearing a prince-like kimono. He also had a traditional emperor hat on his head. Like me, he would hate if anybody from the Vocaloid's found out about it. Yes, he is part of the Vocaloids. Except that he didn't perform much. Most of the time, he was like our manager. We both looked at each other, and laughed. This was so unlike us, but at the same time, this was us. We then sighed simoustanly. Being twins and all helped us do a lot of freaky stuff at the same time. Like once we both spiked a ball at gym, so it knocked out two people from the other team. Needless to say, we won. Anyway, Mikou opened the door, and I entered. Their was two figures sitting stiffly japanese style on some mats, and my mother and father on others. Mikou and I bowed, and advanced. As I got closer I could make out some features. Banana blonde hair, one short with a big white bow, another tied up into a short ponytail. A feeling of dread settled over me.

" Ah! Miku! Why didn't you tell me about your charming friend?! " My father laughed. I finally made my way, and got a full view. In front of me, was Rin and Len. Why does God hate me? I looked at their faces, and recived looks of shock, shock, and some more shock. Mostly from Rin. I wondered what I would have said if I was in Rin's body, and she was in mine. ' _Hey look at that! The girls wearing make-up! Its a miracle_! ' I had to act fast.

" Aah! Rin-_chan_! Len-_san_! What a pleasant surprise! " I exclaim. I use a overly-sweet voice, just to add some flavor in this big stew that is my life. The main ingredient is unluckiness. Sigh.

" Hello Miku...-_chan_. I'm sorry we came without announcing ourselves. " Rin apoligized. " But after today, I felt it prudent that Len should apoligise for what happened at class. " Good acting! I am glad I made her go through with drama classes.

" It is okay. If anything, I am sorry that I had to display violence. I am very sorry, Len-_san_! " I apoligised. I smirked behind my fan, seeing Len flush. Haha! Not everyday your infront of the most richest family's out there, forced to apoligise! Serves you right!

" Sorry. " He mumbled.

" Sorry, what was that? " I ask. I was smirking behind the fan.

" I. AM. SORRRRYYYY! " He yelled.

" Its okay! Now if you don't have anymore buisn- " I started to say, before I was cut off by my father.

" Would you like to stay for dinner? " My father asks cheerfully. " We are having traditional night tonight. I'm sure Miku and Mikou have more than enough kimonos! They can lend you some. " I started to argue, but I stopped dead when I saw Len smirk. Damn that shorta!

" Of course! It would be rude to refuse! " He said earnestly. That little midget...

" Okay then. Miku, can you show them to the changing rooms for guests? And pick out some kimonos. " My mother asks quietly. I reluctantly agree, and stand up. I bow to my parents, and lead Rin and Len out, Mikou casting an amused, yet sympathetic look my way. Once we were in the kimono room, I wheeled around, and slammed down my fan on a near-by table. I grabbed Len by the collar, and pulled him so we were 3 inches away.

" What the hell are you planning _Kagamine_?! " I demand, spitting out Kagamine dangerously. Len chuckled.

" Nothing your ' pretty little ' head should worry about. I'm harmless. " He smirked.

" What do I have to do to keep your mouth shut. " I demand.

" I'm so glad you asked. " He replied. " I declare war. "

...

_Huh_?

**Meyyu: MUAHAHAHA Cliffy...Kinda...ANYWHOO~ So, right now, I am supposed to be working on a essay thats due in tommorow, first period, BUUTT since I'm such a nice person, I'm gave this to you! :D**

**Len: In other words-**

**Miku: Shes lazy xD**

**Len: DON'T STEAL MY LINESS!**

**Miku: SHUT IT MIDGET!**

**Len: RAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!**

**Rin:...I'm surronded by idiots.**

**Mikou: You included.**

**Meyyu: -.- I feel sorry for myself...Anyway! Into our " mailbox "**

* * *

_To_: Pokegirl185

* * *

_Thank youuuuu~ :D I always appreciate these types of reviews XD_

* * *

_To_: awesomedt

* * *

_When I saw your review in my email, I forwarded it to my friends, saying " FINALLY! SOMEBODY WHO APPRECIATES MY WORK! " And of course! Shes like a cool version of...hmmmm...ME! Nah. Lets face it. I can barely get out of bed in the morning. Much less do that crap o. o. And I got the lab idea when my friend...um...she kinda...blew up the school lab XD And of course, she has to be. I think it just adds to the " Super-cool bi-polar quiet girl " :3 Thanks as always for supporting my story~_

* * *

**Meyyu: Shooo thats pretty much it. Cya guys later~**


	4. Haters to Loathers

_**My Prince Romeo! Whether I Like It Or Not!**_

* * *

**Haters to Loathers.**

* * *

_" I'm glad you asked! " He replied. " I declare war. "_

...

Huh?

* * *

" That prick. " I grumbled as I changed out of my uniform.

" Len, Dell, or your brother? " Rin asked.

" Len. " I replied.

" Thought so. Why are you so pissed? Its just a ' friendly ' competition. " Rin said, putting air quotes around friendly.

" Friendly competition my ass. It'll be a friendly competition once I start shooting him. Friendly fire! " I said, making a gun with my hands.

" So whats the war about? " Rin asked.

" I don't know. He was probably looking for revenge, that damn midget. No offesense. " I say to Rin.

* * *

" _ACHOO_! " Len sneezed loudly. " Somebodys talking about me. "

* * *

" Ahh, crap. We're running late! " I say as I pull on my hoodie and mask. I was wearing a black hoodie, black pants, black shoes, a black and teal strap attached to my skirt, and a black and teal mask. My outrageously long hair was safely put into a flower braid and out of sight. Rin was wearing an outfit similar to mine, but her mask and strap was black and yellow.

" You're right. Lets go. " Rin said, and we slipped out of the window...out of the 5th story. I could have made it easily, but Rin couldn't. Thank God we have fire escapes. A day has passed since Len declared war on me. I just stared at him, and he practically skipped around the room looking for a suitable kimono. Rin joined me in staring at him like he was crazy. By now, I think thats a definite possibility. Today, in school, everybody praised me for saving the class. Len, on the other hand, kept smirking at me, as if he had some kind of plan. I got shivers just thinking about the midget. I feel like someday, he's going to kill himself if he keeps provoking powerful people.

We jogged towards the park in which we were performing in, to be pulled into the bushes. I looked at my ' attackers, ' to find they were wearing the same clothes as us, but with different colored masks. The one nearest to me had a black and red mask.

" _Miku_~! Kaito took my sake! I can't have another ' strike ' on my record, so kill him for me! " She demanded. Could anyone say no to those big brown doe eyes?

" No. " I could.

" Meanie~! " She protested. I sighed, and wiped her hand off, and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Come on, Meiko. You can live without sake. " I said gently.

" Another boy-Miku moment. " Rin smirked.

" Shut it, or I'll tell everybody about your road-roller fetish. " I snapped.

" I_ DO NOT_ HAVE A ROAD-ROLLER FETISH! " She shouted.

" Shhhh! Do you want people to hear you?! " Another man scolded. This one was wearing a purple and black mask.

" BLLEEH! " Rin huffed.

" Very mature. " He replied.

" Ladies, if you can't play nice, you can't play together. " I said. Before Gakupo could protest, I started speaking again. " Whos here, and whos not? "

" Me, Kaito, you two- obviously, Gakupo, and Luka. Neru and the rest couldn't make it." Meiko said.

" Okay. So, how about Gakupo and Luka and Rin do Witch Hunt, Kaito can do Cantarella. I'll do Romeo and Cinderella. Meiko can do Evil Food Eater Conchita. For the ending, Capriccio Farce, K? " I asked. Everybody nodded. " Okay. Lets do it. " I warm-up my muscles a little before running out of the bushes, and onto a small stage that the park put up that was reserved for us.

" OII! HII! Welcome to Vocaloid's Concert! I'm so glad you can join us all today! " I shouted into my head-mic. All around me, people ran to get closer, and started cheering, most taking out cell-phones.

" I would keep talking, but I have to introduce the first two singers! All please give a big round of applause to Pink Eclipse, Orange Moon, and Purple Shadow! " I shouted, and hopped of the stage, where Gakupo, Luka, and Rin appeared. There was an eerie start of the song, and then Rin started singing.

* * *

s_aa mite goran kanashii o-hanashi_

_saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni_

_-Now, please take a look, at this sad story._

_Don't forget to have your handkerchief ready.-_

_aru tokoro ni majo ga ita sou na_

_aru ouji to koi o shita sou na_

_-In a faraway place, there was a witch._

_She fell in love with a prince.-_

_toki o tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no_

_shiawase na toki wa sugite yuku_

_-They spend a lot of time together in happiness,_

_that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic.-_

_juujika ni dakare sora aogu_

_Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!_

_inori no koe nado kakikesare_

_Opus transit in otium_

_kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara_

_Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!_

_nikushimi no honoo o hanatsu ga ii_

_La mortz est super nos!_

_-Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky,_

_(Repent! Repent!)_

_while the voice of prayers dies down._

_(My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.)_

_If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft",_

_(Repent! Repent!)_

_then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred._

_(Death is weighing down upon us!)-_

_saa mite goran moeru you na sora o_

_saa wasureruna seigi no honoo o_

_-Now, please take a look, at the seemingly burning sky._

_Don't forget this flame of justice.-_

_aru tokoro ni majo ga ita sou na_

_aru ouji o taburakashita sou na_

_-In a faraway place, there was a witch._

_She deceived and seduced a prince.-_

_miryou suru mahou ni torawareta mono no_

_shiawase na toki wa sugisarishi_

_-The happy time is now over for him_

_who was once under the witch's charm.-_

_juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu_

_Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!_

_ashiki jumon o sakebu mae ni_

_Virtus migrat in vitium_

_kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan o_

_Nunc cuncta rerum debita_

_kono sei naru honoo o hanatsu ga ii_

_Exorbitant a semita_

_-Tied to a cross, she calls for the devil._

_(Repent! Repent!)_

_Before she loudly chants her wicked spell,_

_(Virtue has become vice.)_

_Cast judgment upon her sinful witchcraft._

_(Now everything there is)_

_Envelop her in the sacred flames of righteousness._

_(has derailed from the right path and gone mad.)-_

_kaku munashiki hito no orokashisa_

_Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!_

_ano yuuhi no aka wa moetsuzuke_

_La mortz est super nos!_

_-Such foolishness of the hollow people._

_(Repent! Repent!)_

_The redness of the setting sun burns on._

_(Death is weighing down upon us!)-_

_toki o tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no_

_shiawase na toki wa sugite yuku_

_-They spend a lot of time together in happiness,_

_that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic.-_

_juujika ni dakare sora aogu_

_Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!_

_inori no koe nado kakikesare_

_Opus transit in otium_

_kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara_

_Nunc cuncta rerum debita_

_nikushimi no honoo o hanatsu ga ii_

_Exorbitant a semita_

_-Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky,_

_(Repent! Repent!)_

_while the voice of prayers dies down._

_(My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.)_

_If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft",_

_(Now everything there is)_

_then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred._

_(has derailed from the right path and gone mad.)-_

_kono akaku moyuru hi no you na_

_Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!_

_chi no namida no wake o wasureruna_

_La mortz est super nos!_

_-Do not forget the reason behind these tears of blood_

_(Repent! Repent!)_

_red as burning flames!_

_(Death is weighing down upon us!)-_

* * *

The last note ringed out, before the crowd started cheering loudly. Rin stepped forward.

" Thank you all! Next up is Blue Ice, with Canterlla! " She said, and her, Gakupo and Luka hopped of the stage to be replaced with Kaito who started singing.

" I still really hate that name. " Rin sighed. Kaito wanted it to be Blue Icecream at first, but after 3 hours, 7 broken vases, 3 calls to the ER, 23 very angry noise complaints, 2 calls from police men, 2 dented metal bats, and a smashed piano, we finally got him to change his mind to Blue Ice. Soon, he was done singing, and Meiko came out behind him, being introduced as Red Spade. She soon finished her song as well, and it was time for me to come up. I was introduced as ' Teal Clash. ' I replaced Meiko, and soon, the a microphone was in my hand, and I was frozen in place. Than, I started singing.

* * *

_Watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIET ni shinaide_

_Koko kara tsuredashite..._

_Sonna kibun yo_

_PAPA to MAMA ni oyasuminasai_

_Seizei ii yume wo minasai_

_Otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

_Musekaeru miwaku no CARAMEL_

_Hajirai no suashi wo karameru_

_Konya wa doko made ikeru no?_

_Kamitsukanide, yasashiku shite_

_Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no_

_Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne_

_Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba_

_Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?_

_Zenbu misete yo_

_Anata ni naraba misete ageru no watashi no..._

_Zutto koishikute CINDERELLA_

_Seifuku dakede kakete ikuwa_

_Mahou yo jikan wo tometeyo_

_Warui hito ni jamasarechauwa_

_Nigedashitai no JULIET_

_Demo sono namae de yobanai de_

_Sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne_

_Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa_

_Nee watashi to ikite kureru?_

_Senobi wo shita nagai MASCARA_

_Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asukara_

_Ima dake watashi wo yurushite_

_Kuroi LACE no kyoukaisen_

_Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen_

_Koetara doko made ikeru no?_

_Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni_

_Suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho_

_Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai_

_Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni_

_Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho_

_Tsuredashite yo watashi no ROMEO_

_Shikarareru hodo tooku e_

_Kane ga narihibiku CNDERELLA_

_GLASS no kutsu wa oite iku wa_

_Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne_

_Warui yume ni jirasarechau wa_

_Kitto ano komo sou datta_

_Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita_

_Sou yone watashi mo onaji yo_

_Datte motto aisare tai wa_

_Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo_

_Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasenka_

_Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasenka_

_Mada betsu harayo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde_

_Isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaouka_

_Demo sore ja imi nai no_

_Ookina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii_

_Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa_

_Anata ni kirawarechau wa_

_Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu_

_Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne_

_Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita_

_Usotsuki sugita CINDERELLA_

_Ookami ni taberareta rashii_

_Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo_

_Itsuka wa taberarechau wa_

_Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne_

* * *

Their was a silence that covered the whole park, and than the cheers erupted. I smiled, and motined the rest onto the stage for our last song.

" Okay guys. This is our last song for the night. Or next concert will be next week. We won't tell you where or when, just to keep you on your toes. " I said, while several awws came. I grinned, and got into position for the song. I took one last look at the crowd, before seeing a flash of yellow. I didn't have time to try to see who it was, because Rin started singing.

* * *

_Kara no hikokuseki, garakuta bakari no bōchōseki_

_Sā, hajimeyō saiban toiu chaban wo_

_Kami no mei ni yori sagashimotomeru_

_Utsuwa mo nokoru wa ato hitotsu dake_

_Sono arika wo moshimo shiru no naraba_

_Sore wo shōgen nasai "toki no madōshi" yo_

_Toki wo koe sugata wo kae nushi wo kae_

_Sore wa sude ni butai ni tōjō shite iru_

_Saredo ima no arika wa ware mo shirazu_

_Osoraku wa ano ko no te no naka ni_

_Sagase sagase, aitsu wo sagase _

_Migi ka hidari ka aruiwa shita ka_

_Subete no kagi wo nigitteru _

_"Meikai no aruji" wo sagase_

_Itsu made kono chaban wo tsuzukeru no ka_

_Sono saki ni wa nani mo nai_

_Wana ni ochita Adamu no tamashī yo_

_Omae no naseru koto nado mō nani mo nai_

_Yuragu tenbin midareta shinario tsumi ni yogoreta utsuwa tachi_

_Onoono no uta wo katte ni kanaderu fukyōwaon no kapurishio_

_Monogatari wa sude ni kami to akuma no te wo hanarete hitoriaruki _

_Karera ga moshimo kono chi ni ita no naraba kō itte nageku darō_

_Hontō ni osoroshī no wa_

_Ningen no yokubō datta_

_Sukoshi jōhō wo seiri shimashō_

_Akuma no chi wo hiku iyashiki otoko yo_

_Kyoka shite ageru no de katari nasai_

_Omae ga kono mori ni kita toki no koto wo_

_Ware no mi ni yadoru imawashiki noroi_

_Sore wo toku tame ni hitsuyō to naru_

_Senzo yurai no ken wo motomete_

_Hitori de kono mori ni yatte kita_

_Korose kurae muri nara tsukamaero_

_Mori ni haitta futodokisha wo_

_Sabake sabake tonikaku sabake_

_Kaitei! Hanketsu! Shikei!_

_Toraerare kakugo wo kimeta toki ni_

_Kimagure shōjo ga te wo sashinobeta_

_Chōdo zatsuyō gakari ga hoshikatta no_

_Soshite ware wa "niwashi" ni natta_

_"Toki no madōshi" "Norowareta Niwashi"_

_Mezamenu utsuwa no daiyōhin_

_Onoono no yabō mune ni himeru_

_Fuonbunshi no inbēdā_

_"Ningyō kanchō" "Hakaba no aruji"_

_"Haguruma" "Matsu mono" "Meikai no aruji"_

_Subete no owari ga otozureta toki_

_Waratte iru no wa dare na no ka?_

_Ruri ra ruri ra ruri ruri ra_

_Hibiku iregyurā no kodō_

_Yūjō torauma seigi genkaku_

_Kibō hametsu yume yoku ai shi_

_Subete wo tokashite mawari tsuzukeru_

_Zenmaijikake no komori uta_

_Kodoku na otoko ga sono shi no magiwa_

_Tsukuriageta eiga kan_

_Kare ga nozonde ita yūtopia wa_

_Kansei suru no darō ka?_

_Sā mitodokeyō_

Jinsei toiu chaban wo

* * *

We all sang the last line, and the second it ended, cheers were heard throughout the whole park. We didn't wait for the crowd to surge forward as it always does, but jump off the stage, and run out of the park. Rin was at the front, while I was bringing up the rear. We finally stopped, panting.

" We need to start getting paid for all this work. " Rin breathed.

" I know-_Crap_! Duck! " I warned, as a couple of people came our way. We ducked into the bushes-me landing on something hard yet soft. I groaned, and shift, so my chest is to the ground.

" Well hello. " A muffled voice said. I looked around, trying to place the voice, until I went down. Underneath me, was a familiar blondie. I screamed, and kicked off of them.

" Can't you say hello like a normal person? " Len groaned, sitting up with his eyes closed. He opened them, and his eyes became the size of saucers.

" The v-v-v- " He stuttered. My scowl became a million dollar smirk.

" The V-v-v-? " I teased.

" THE _VOCALOIDS_! " He shouted. Goody! Another piece to win this war. One thing for sure?

* * *

This escalated quickly.

* * *

**Meyyu: HAII! Okay, sorry for not posting. Life has just been so hectic -,- I have to do my honor essays, need to do school essays, need to fill out National Jr Honor Society crap, etc. etc. BUT in all that, two pieces of good things are happening! Firstly, my grandmother is coming for the first time to America, and today is my birthday! :D I AM FINALLY OLD ENOUGH TO USE THIS WEBSITE! And yes, thats right, I'M 13! You have been reading a 13 year olds stories :D Deal with it. AND NOW TIME FOR RESPONSES~**

* * *

_To: Pokegirl185-_

* * *

_Thanks~~~ :D_

* * *

_To: awesome dt-_

* * *

_Thank you so muchh~ And that would be so cool o-o I can imagine the opening already. Hmm...imagine if this was real...most of the world would be destroyed by Miku by now o-O. And its even funner for the author, cause I can embarress them as much as I want. ( Muahahah ) AND THANK YOU~ You are one of my most awesomest, and sweetest reviewers :'D Its cause of people like you that I make these. Thanks so much for supporting my stories!_

* * *

_To: MikageHime_

* * *

_Its definatly going to be Miku/Len, but I might throw some love competitors just to spice it up. I'm still thinking if it should be Mikou/Rin. Its kinda hard to decide, cause I never had any true pairings for Rin. O-o. But maybe. I'll consider it for you :D_

* * *

_To: MaxRide256-_

* * *

_Before anything, Imma just gonna say how much Maximum Ride rules :D Anyway, thanks and I will :D_

* * *

_To: Awesomeangel-_

* * *

_I know shota can be some term, but I just say that as a shortening of short cause im too lazy to write out the whole word. xD Maybe I should use shorta instead now._

* * *

_To: HanaLoid_

* * *

_Yes, yes it did._

* * *

_To: BlackSakura-Chi_

* * *

_Thanks :D I try to make it enjoyable ^-^_

* * *

_To: Black White and Superstitious_

* * *

_Thanks~ and its kinda sad how he doesn't know. ( Shakes head sadly. ) I don't know how Rin deals with him. And don't worry! I will continue :D And don't be sad! BE GLAD! ( Isn't that some kind of commercial? O-o )_

* * *

_To: almelynNekochan_

* * *

_o-o I'm imagining it...So beautiful. Because of your review, I had to search it up, and I found so much...so much. I'll make one of my faves the cover for this fanfic for a while cause its so awesomeness. And thanks for the review! :D_

* * *

**Meyyu: That...was too much work o-O Anywhoo! DONE! MUAHAHHA! *Sigh* Anyway, so, I shall try to finish another chappie soon, but I still have to do 3 essays by the 11th, my grandmas coming to live with us on Saturday, and I shall have little time to do this, so no promises. Anyway, BAII GUYS~!**


End file.
